


There’s Me, There’s You, There’s Us

by alienat



Series: Mending'verse [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Evan and Luke schmoop with sexytimes, before I’ll go and work on the third part of <a href="http://ally-fics.livejournal.com/tag/mending%27verse">Mending’verse</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Me, There’s You, There’s Us

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost six years after the epilogue in [Say You’ll Never Leave Me](http://ally-fics.livejournal.com/25310.html) and will make no sense if you haven’t read [Mending’verse](http://ally-fics.livejournal.com/tag/mending%27verse), since this is a timestamp staring two OCs of the verse. Comments are love.

Luke throws his bag into the corner and drops down onto the couch, rubbing his temples. He’s having the headache from hell; has been since he got up this morning, so classes have been awful. Now, he just wants to bury his face in the cushions and sleep. 

Bang!

He jerks up and sees Dan stomping through the hallway towards him. Who the hell had thought that he, Evan and Dan sharing a townhouse was such a brilliant idea? Luke groans and throws himself down onto the cushions again. 

“Luke, hey man.” Covering his ears, he hopes that Dan will get the message and just leave. “You okay?”

Luke groans. “No, I’m not. I’ve got a raging headache and you stomping around the apartment is not helping,” he says, annoyed. 

Dan frowns and defensively holds up his hands. “Sorry man.”

“Just go,” Luke moans. “Please. Go and spend some time with Sabrina. I like her.”

“Who?” Dan asks and Luke rolls his eyes, which sends another bout of pain through his head. 

“The girl you went on a date with last weekend,” he explains. 

They’ve been at UT Dallas for three years now and Luke had given up counting the girls and boys Dan’s gone out with the second week in. But he thought Sabrina would actually stick. She’s nice and witty and her snark makes Dan look like a choirboy. Luke likes her, but he guesses that Dan’s not ready for a relationship with an emotionally settled woman, or man for that matter. 

“Oh, Sabby.” Dan nods and then shrugs. “Naw, I’m meeting Brian.”

“Who?” Luke asks, trying to remember if Dan had ever said something about a Brian. 

Dan grins smugly. “He’s in med school and I met him at the diner last Monday. He’s hot; blonde hair with deep blue eyes and a perky ass.”

A perky ass, that’s all Dan cares about in his conquests lately. Luke nods and lies down again, waving Dan away. 

“Have fun,” he murmurs and barely notices the front door closing when Dan finally leaves. All he notices is the wonderful quiet that’s filling the apartment and he sighs and slips into a light slumber. 

~*~*~

“Hey, baby.” 

Luke sighs and leans into the soft touch of warm skin. He slowly blinks open his eyes and sees Evan looking at him gently. 

“Hey.”

“You feeling any better?” Evan asks and at Luke’s confused look he elaborates, “Dan texted me that you have the headache from hell and are very moody. So I needed to come home and make you feel all better.”

Luke smiles and pulls Evan down into a quick kiss. “I’m better, thanks. I think I’m coming down with something, though. I’ve been feeling nauseous for a couple of days now and I’ve been getting dizzy spells from time to time. I think it’s probably the flu that’s been going around.”

Evan runs his fingers through Luke’s hair slowly. “Maybe it isn’t.”

“What? What else could it be?”

“Don’t get mad, okay?” Evan says and presses a light kiss against Luke’s knuckles. “I’m just saying that it could mean you’re pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Luke sits up and is hit with a wave of dizziness. “No way I’m pregnant. We always use protection, Ev.”

“Well, even protection fails sometimes and all I’m saying is that it’d be okay, y’know. I love you; I’ll love the baby too.”

Luke sighs and pushes up from the couch. “I’m not pregnant, Ev.”

“Maybe you should think about it, Luke. I mean, you’ve been moody for a while now and you’ve gained some weight. And now with the dizziness and the nausea, it’s a possibility. Maybe we should take a test.”

“Stop, okay. We’re in our last year of college and there’s a lot of stress, so what if I’ve been moody. And yes, maybe I’ve gained some weight with all the junk food we’re always having.”

Evan looks at him with soft eyes. “Would it be so bad if you were pregnant?”

“Yes!” Luke says forcefully. “Look at me, look at us, Evan. We’re twenty-one. We live in a townhouse that looks like world war three has just started. Don’t tell me you want to raise a baby like this. Not to mention that I want to graduate next summer and I want to work. I wanna have money and some sense of stability when we have a baby.”

“Your dad was twenty when he had Annie.”

Slowly but surely Luke is getting annoyed. “I’m not my dad,” he hisses. “Maybe I wanna enjoy my life before I have a baby.”

Evan looks taken aback. “So you think a baby is a burden?”

“No.” Luke shakes his head. “I think a baby needs some thinking about and I’m too young. I don’t want a baby, not yet.”

“Okay.” Evan nods. “Okay, all I’m saying is that I’d be fine with having a baby right now. So, even if you’re pregnant, it’d be okay.”

Luke rolls his eyes and stomps into their bedroom. “I’m not pregnant,” he grumbles under his breath. He kicks the door shut and lies down on the bed. Evan’s been like this, this ‘baby crazy’, ever since they found out that Maddie is having her first child at the end of the year. It’s like now that his sister is having a baby he needs to have a baby too. Like this is some stupid competition. 

“Hey.” Evan’s voice is soft and Luke turns around to see him standing in the doorway looking at him and grinning sheepishly.

“Hey.”

“You okay?”

Luke nods. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you.”

Letting out a deep breath, Luke waves Evan over and grabs his boyfriend’s hand. “I took a test. It was negative.”

“What?” Evan asks quietly, sounding surprised and a little hurt.

“I also thought that I might be pregnant, with the weight and the mood swings and the dizziness. But it was negative. Sorry I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I wanted to surprise you.”

Evan shakes his head slowly and cups Luke’s face between his hands. “I love you. With or without a baby. We’ll have one when the time is right. Like you said, we’re both still young and we have so much time ahead of us, so…”

“I love you too,” Luke says softly, leaning into the touch. “I love you so much.”

~*~*~

It’s a week later when Evan steals the programming textbook out of Luke’s hands and slams it shut. 

“C’mon. I wanna show you something.”

“Ev, I need to study,” Luke whines. “I have this paper due next Monday.”

“Yes and there’ll be enough time over the weekend for you to finish it. But now, I’m kidnapping you for a little while.”

Luke rolls his eyes fondly, but lets Evan pull him away from the table and his books and his paper. He follows his boyfriend outside where the beat-up truck Evan calls his own is parked. Luke grins and gets into the passenger side. They’ve spent some awesome times in the truck. 

Evan drives them out of town in the direction of Dalton and Luke hopes that he’s not taking them home, because Luke can’t deal with his family right now. He loves his family, he really does, but with school and everything, they can be a bit much sometimes. 

But Evan turns the car right onto a gravel road before they get to Dalton and Luke relaxes a little when he parks the car a few miles into the road. Evan grins. 

“Thought it’d be nice to have some time to ourselves before it gets too cold to sit outside for long.”

Luke smiles and nods. “Awesome.”

They climb into the bed of the truck and Evan reveals the picnic basket he’s stuffed back there and the blanket. Luke throws a look over his shoulder and winks at his boyfriend, whose eyes are firmly locked on his ass. He laughs a little and shakes his head, pulling at the basket and laying the blanket down on the metal. 

The sun will be down soon and it’s been too long since they’ve spent the night just staring at the stars. Adult life is definitely getting the best of them, but Luke smiles when he thinks about how they’ll always find time to just be them, horny and in-love guys. 

He takes out the boxes with the turkey sandwiches and grins when he feels Evan nibbling softly at the back of his neck. There’s some beer too and Evan even packed some fruit for them. The last item of the basket is a small red velvety box and Luke’s eyes grow wide when he realizes what it is. Evan seems to notice the tension in his body, because he stops nibbling at Luke’s earlobe and scoots around so that he’s facing Luke. 

“You found it,” he whispers and Luke swallows hard and nods. Evan takes the box out of his hand. “I really do love you, Luke. And there’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. So,” Evan’s voice is shaking a little and Luke’s heart’s beating a mile a minute in his chest, “will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in the world?”

There’s a lump in Luke’s throat and he has to swallow it before he can even say anything. “Yes,” he whispers, his voice rough. “God yes. Of course.” He throws himself at Evan, burying him beneath his body. “God, I love you.”

Evan’s laughing and Luke leans down to kiss him passionately. This is everything he’s ever wished for. Married. Him and Evan, getting married. His heart is threatening to explode with the all the happiness he’s feeling and he pulls back from the kiss and rolls onto his back. The sun is gone now, but the stars are sparkling so bright it almost hurts his eyes. 

Everything’s perfect. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Luke grins and pulls Evan above him. Their lips meet in a sweet, soft kiss. Opening up a little, he feels Evan’s tongue push inside, playing lightly with his own. It’s intense and intimate and shivers run down his spine. His cock is rock hard in his jeans and he pushes his hips up to find some friction. Evan grinds down his hips, rubbing both of their cocks together. 

It’s not enough. They need to get naked right the fuck now. Luke wants to feel, needs to feel, his boyfriend’s flesh beneath his fingertips. 

They scramble out of their clothes and when naked skin hits naked skin, Luke lets out a long moan. They rub together, still kissing and sharing their breath. The metal is hard beneath them. The blanket must have moved out of place, but Luke couldn’t care less about it. He arches his back into his boyfriend’s clever hands, moaning and begging for more while Evan plays with his nipples and nibbles at his neck. 

Evan is straddling him and Luke doesn’t really know how it happens but all of a sudden he’s holding a condom and some lube in his hand. He pops open the cap of the bottle, and pours some of the sticky liquid down onto Luke’s fingers carefully. 

“Do it,” he whispers, his voice raw and full of lust. “I want it.”

It takes a moment for the words to penetrate the haze in Luke’s brain and when they finally sink in, his eyes grow wide. His heart speeds up and he feels a nervous tingle at the bottom of his stomach. They’ve never done it this way. What if he does something wrong? What if Evan doesn’t like it?

“Do it. I trust you,” Evan says, taking Luke’s hand and bringing it back towards his cheeks and pushing the fingers in between. “I’ve been fantasizing about this.” He sounds wrecked with lust and Luke’s cock jerks with interest against his belly. “Need you inside me, Luke. C’mon, please fuck me.”

Luke nods shakily. “Okay, okay.” He rubs his fingers gently over Evan’s hole, feeling it contract reflexively when he pushes a single finger slowly inside, it’s hot and perfect. This is Evan giving himself to Luke and it gives Luke the headiest feeling. “Oh fuck, you feel so good. So hot and tight. Shit, Ev…”

Evan’s head is lying against Luke’s shoulder and he can feel the huffed out breaths his boyfriend takes. 

“How does it feel?” Luke asks softly. 

“Weird,” Evan says, between two breaths. “But good. God, I can’t believe you’re actually in me.”

Luke chuckles softly. “Only my finger. But I’ll make it so good for you.”

Evan nods. “I know.”

Luke starts fucking his finger in and out of Evan’s ass slowly, teasing the rim with his other fingers until Evan’s pushing down on his finger and begging for a second. It’s even tighter and hotter when he pushes a second finger in with the first, but after a small moment of just keeping his fingers still and distracting Evan with kisses, he feels the muscles loosen around them. 

He starts stretching them carefully and is rewarded with a drawn out moan from Evan. Evan, who’s shaking and shuddering above Luke, mumbling incoherent words of _harderfastermore_ into Luke’s ear. He wriggles his fingers deep and there’s the spot that makes himself see stars when Evan rubs over it. He does it and Evan’s eyes shoot open and he screams Luke’s name. 

“Oh fuck, please… do it… I need… fuck, Luke.”

The babbling makes Luke feel powerful and he rubs his fingers over Evan’s prostate again, drawing out more of the begging. Both their cocks are leaking onto Luke’s belly and he knows that they need to turn around. It’ll make it easier on Evan. He tells him so and Evan nods, shifting them around until he’s lying on the hard metal and Luke is above him, lying between his spread legs. His two fingers are still inside and Luke scissors them for a little while longer before adding a third one. 

“Oh…” Evan lets out a ragged breath and Luke grabs his cock in one hand, jerking him lightly, only to take of the edge of the burning stretch, not enough to push him over the edge. 

He fingers Evan for a little while longer while nibbling at his nipples and jerking his cock. When he finally has the feeling that Evan might be ready, he pulls his fingers away, missing the warmth and tightness of Evan’s body only for a second. Evan’s too out of it with lust to help with the condom, but Luke manages without him and then he’s positioning himself at Evan’s entrance, slowly and carefully pushing inside. 

The muscles are tensing around him and he leans down and kisses Evan gently. “It’s okay, let me in. I promise it’ll be good.” They kiss for a little while longer and finally Luke feels the muscles relaxing and he pushes in further until he’s buried balls deep in his boyfriend, fiancé, soul mate. “So perfect,” he whispers. 

Evan looks at him and smiles. “Move. Wanna feel you move.”

He does, pulling back and pushing in again. It feels so damn fantastic that Luke knows it’ll be over all too soon. He can already feel his orgasm building. His hand wraps around Evan’s cock, jerking him off in the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

It doesn’t take long for them to come. Evan comes first and the muscles contracting around Luke’s cock send him over the edge not even a second later. Hot white pleasure surges through his body, making him see stars. When he comes down from his high, he’s shaking and covered in sweat, but he’s also probably the happiest person on earth right now. 

He looks down at Evan, who’s looking at him in awe and leans down, pressing a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“That was awesome,” he says quietly and Evan nods frantically. 

Later they’re lying naked in the bed of the truck, sharing turkey sandwiches and a beer, while watching the stars. 

“Best night of my life,” Evan says, taking Luke’s right hand, where he’s sporting a simple platinum band. A soft kiss is placed above it and Luke shudders a little. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” he says softly, snuggling closer to his fiancé’s body. “This is perfect.” 


End file.
